


9.06 Missing Scene

by The_Marauder_Named_Prongs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Episode: s09e06 Heaven Can't Wait, Ficlet, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marauder_Named_Prongs/pseuds/The_Marauder_Named_Prongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas sleeps in the back seat of the Impala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	9.06 Missing Scene

Dean had asked Cas if he wanted to check into a motel for the night. Dean even offered to charge the room for him, but Castiel had politely refused with a painfully impasse remark about having slept in far worse places than the Impala over the past few months.

Guilt twisted hard in Dean’s gut as he talked Cas into sleeping across the backseat, using Dean’s rolled up leather jacket as a pillow. It amazed Dean how quickly Cas dropped off to sleep – like he was used to getting sleep where he could, when he could and wasted no time in drifting off. 

Dean rested an elbow on the back of his seat, leaning his chin on it to watch Castiel. He wasn’t sure that he would ever get used to the former angel’s humanness. It was shocking and sad and beautiful all at once. Dean grieved Cas’ loss, but he also reveled in it at times when his mind wandered unchecked into territory he would not often allow himself to go. 

In this moment, watching Cas sleep, his breath stirring the collar of his Gas n’ Sip uniform, Dean imagined the man in a t-shirt, head nestled on a real pillow, in a real bed. Next to Dean. He clenched his eyes closed, actively attempting to destroy the image his mind was creating. It was dangerous to allow those thoughts purchase in his consciousness. 

Because that wasn’t so impossible now. Cas was human – Cas is human. Cas would have stayed with Dean if Dean had allowed it. He might have even been with Dean if Dean asked. But Dean had much bigger worries than his own failed love life. He had Sam and Zeke to deal with, to protect. He couldn’t tempt himself to bring Castiel back to the bunker with him when he left in the morning. He couldn’t risk Sam’s life like that.

What he could do was give Castiel a halfway decent place to rest for the night.

He sighed sadly, as he raised his elbow off the back of the Impala’s front seat, reaching out to Castiel’s sleeping form. He made no contact, but he did close his eyes briefly and imagine reaching for Cas’ shoulder, shaking him awake gently and asking him to accompany Dean in the front seat, in the bunker, in life.


End file.
